Friday the 13th, My Lucky Number
by Kaylerx3
Summary: So I decided to base this on what I HOPE would happen if Jason came to NY. What our meeting would be like naughty face But you can never be to sure, I mean he is a genious after all. Muahahaha -Kayla Violent. Smhexual, intersting, what more could you ask for heeeheehee
1. Fantasy

Chapter 1 Fantasy's

"He is scary af." my best friend Brittney said. We know what scary is. Trust me we listen to rock and scraemo. Shit cant get worse then make up faced men in leather pants. " Oh comeone hes not scary at all" my cusin Victoria said rolling her eyes. My cussin and my best friend never got along. " Ohh?" Brittney said standing up off my carpeted floor to turn towards my cussin nose in face. " Do you think if you saw him you would'nt run?" she asked. " Well he didn't seem to stop for those other girls who were trying to help them. That black girl tried to help him and kill Freddy and he knocked her into a Fucking tree." Victoria said getting angry. " That's the emotion I was looking for." Brittney said cockingly. It was 3 days before Halloween and we had just finished watching Freddy vs Jason. " Bedtime!" Victoria shouted as she jumped under her sleeping bag in my room. " If you can sleep" muttered Brittney as she went to her sleeping bag on the floor.

After a couple of minutes I said "You guys?" " Yes" They replied at the same time. " I feel bad for him. You saw what happened when he was a child. He was made fun of for the way he was born. He couldn't change that. On top of that whose to say he was ugly. We all have our different views of beauty. I think were the weird ones and hes normal." " Kayla what the fuck is wrong with you! He is fake" Brittney shouted. "Don't say stuff like that Halloweens coming up soon. You don't know what could be lurking in the corners." Victoria aded looking around my room with wide scared eyes. "Okay guys tommorrow would make 2 days so we go shopping and the day after that halloween is here so lets just sleep. If we don't get your coustumes because your tired I dont want to be blamed." I said snuggling into my bed. I knew I wouldn't sleep, I had to many thought running through my head.

Great my friends thought I was crazy, and I was falling in love with a fictional serial killer.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2 Encounter

"Wake up Kayla" my cussins voice exactly like mine said as she pushed my body trying to wake me. "To think she complained that we wouldn't wake up" Brittney said rudley " Shut the fuck" I said pushing her away from my bedside " up." I said as I went to my closet. My two friends dressed in jeans and orange and black shirts. My cussin and I usually dress and go trick or treating in a group. But this year Britt was coming. I slipped on a pair of black jean shorts, blue vans, and a white tan top. Then I putt my unruly curly hair into a messy bun. "Let's go." I said as I walked out my room..Upset about yeterday still.

" So since Kayla is in love with Jason Voorhees I was thinking we can go as Freddy, Meyers, and Jason." Brittney said. " I'll have Jason." Victoria shouted. " Don't make me go all Freddy vs Jason on my ass." I said seriously. " Ohh we know Kayla we heard the speech." He's the normal one were different. I'd listen I know what it's like. I'd let him kill me just so I could touch his blooded machete." Brittney said in my voice mockingly. " If I had his machete right now I would kill you I snarled.. Why was I even her friend? With a shrug she followed the SEXY sign to find her Freddy coustume. Maybe we will have a Freddy vs Jason female verson come out soon. " Are you going to look for your coustume?" Victoria asked braking me out of my consitration. " I dont think they will have a femal costume for me here." I said knowing that if I wanted my costume to rock it would have to be original. With a nod Victoria walked off looking for her costume.

I decided to randomly look around until I felt eyes on me. I turned around to see a guy in a Jason mask looking at me. "Have you been their the whole time?" I asked the guy in the mask. He had shord brown hair and hazel eyes and looked like he was wearing boots with a heel. Black jeans and a long coat. This dude had to be at least 6'4". Him not answering sent a shiver down my spine. " You damn perv." I said to him which made him tilt his head to the side. I walked up to this man and placed a hand on his costume. It was cold and smelled like wet dog. I saw his hand reach for something. My first instinct was gun and that this place is half empty and I was dead. Slowly I backed up " I was just admiring your costume its like it came out of the movie. Fine I'm going I'm going no need to act like your drowning." I said joking. I heard a growl come from the guy. " It was a joke, since your Jason? God you are so lame." I said walking to my two friends.

~Halloween~

I was in my room getting ready for Halloween. I was going to be a Jason without the mask. I had my hair in pigtails and tied with 2 red bows and my bangs flat ironed. I had on a tight black thigh high dress that was splattered with dirt, oil, blood, rips ect. I pulled on some black boots and putt on some eyeliner when my doorbell rang. I put on some eyeliner and opened up my window. It smelt like girl in here.

" The party has arived." Brittney said as she came in the room with a skin tight green and red dress on along with some brown flatts and her hair was curled with blood on her face. Victoria soon came in with a mask on and her costume. "shit I forgot the candy." I said mentally smacking myself. " We got it" Victoria said as her and Brittney ran out my house. Smelling something burnig

I ran up to my room to turn of my straightner. That was when I heard a thump downstairs.

"Hellloo?" I called out climbing down my stairs as I entered the kitchen. "Ya as if a murder will yell out ya i'm in the kitchen want a sandwhich. " I muttered to myself. A nosie behind me made me grab the nearest thing to me... a kitchen knife. A photo had fallen off the wall no biggie. I told myself as I steadied my breathing. Jasons song came playing out of nowhere ( the song that plays when he rises out he water in Freddy vs Jason) frighten I dropped the knife cutting my thigh in the process. Turning around I turned to my phone to answer the call. " Hey guys not funny. Come out wherever you are." I said into the phone picking up my blood covered knife to nervous to look at my thigh. " Kayla what are you talking about where on our way back now." Shit I thought as I dropped my phone suddenly feeling cold. " Kayla!" they shouted I didn't answer. I was to busy looking at the words carved nto my before empty kitchen wall. It read: YOU LOK LIK A VORHEES WIH TAT BLODY NIFE"

Hope you guys enjoy the first few things. I'm new to these love things.


	3. Weird Meetings

Chapter 3 Weird Meetings

OMG someone wrote that on my wall. " My moms going to fucking kill me!" I shouted. " Is that all your thinking about?" Victoria shouted as she entered the room with Brittney in shock dropping the candy. " Um yah, she's gonnna kick my ass." I said scared shitless. " That's not our only problem." Victoria said crying in a corner. I turned around to fall backwords from the force of bumping into a muscual chest. " O.M.G it's Jason" Victoria said as he moved towards her. I ran infront of him trying to but some distance between the two, but he pushed me away with a swipe of his hand. My chest hit my kitchen counter with a bang. " Kayla" Victoria screamed crawling over to me. She knew what happened when the slightest pressure was put on my chest. I went to the hospital. " Come here you ugly motherfucker!" Brittney said thinking she was bad ass like always. I saw jason lift his machete and bring it down on her arm almost slicing it off. My lungs struggling for air I ran over to him with tears in my eyes. " Please stop Jason" I said holding his arm coughing. He looked at me but kept advacing towards the bitch who would not shut up. I pick up the knife and threw it at him. ( I had excellent aim. Before my dad went back to the army he showed me how to shoot a gun, bow and arrow, and throw knifes.) This angered him and he raised his weapon over Brittneys head. "Stop. I'll do anything. Anything I swear on my life!" I screamed. Jason stopped his attack and nudged his head backward. "huh?" I asked. He kept knudging his head backwards. "Come!" I asked terrified. With a nod he threw me over his shoulder and walked out of my house into the woods.


	4. Test

Chapter 4 Test

I wanted to scream, but the way he had me over his shoulder made me lose the little breath I had. Everything turned black. I woke up on a bed, one arm tied to the bed. "Help!" Help me" I screamed before I heard footsteps. "Jason help!" I shouted knowing what would happen. I could feel the liquid in my lungs already. Jason crossed his fingers to show promise. " Not that it's..." I was cut off by my chocking. Turning on my stomach ignoring the sharp pain in my arm I started coughing up blood. Again. And Again.

Jasons POV.

Blood everywhere. Not the good kind. Not by me and spewing. It was eternal and sickining. I wanted to help. Company. I turned her over and that only made her choke on her blood worse. I put my arm around head to stop the choking she kept on pointing to her dress. " **Tight**?" I managed to groan out. She opened her mouth in surprise but nodded. I put a pillow under her head and got out my weapon of choice. Carefuly so as not to cut her skin I sliced the blood drenched dress down the middle. She has the pefect colored body. Like candy, I like candy. As she coughed so much I noticed her boobs move I looked away. She weakly grabbed my arm. She had stopped breathing. Not knowing what to do I lifted my mask up a little to give her mouth to mouth. I taste coppery sweet blood. Oh how I loved it...

Kayla's POV

I was tied to a bed covered in blood being given mouth to mouth by a undead murder. After about 3 big puffs of his surprisingly mint tasting breath I could breath. He should have felt my breath counter against his. But he didn't stop. At first it was him breathing into mine, but once my pulse stabled he began to run his tounge along my bottom lip before sucking on it. This made me gasp in shock allowing his tounge entrance to my mouth. Once his tounge entered my blood soaked mouth he groaned and oushed his tounge even farther in. Slowly climbing on me. I have to admit I liked blood to just not my own. Slighlty turned on I shly allowed my tounge to reach him at first he hesitated, but son relaxed into it. Shortly after I bit his lip tasting his blood allowing it to mix with his own as

I moaned. In a flash he was off of me and out the door.

Jasons POV

First I wanted the blood, but then I wanted her. It was a kiss a simple cpr turned into a kiss. But then she kissed me back. That was new teritory for me why would she do that? I am a monster. Then when she bit my lip and moaned at the taste of my blood I had to leave before I lost it. Girls don't like blood. Girls faint when blood falls. I thought. GIRLS DON'T MURDER my mothers voice shouted in my head.

Kayla's POV

Now that he was gone and I wasn't destracted I noticed my problems. I needed clothes. I had to pee. I was trapped, and hungry. Maybe nobody could befriend this monster I thought. Rubbing my braclet against the rope trying brake it. After some time it snapped and I jumped of the bed. Finallly looking around it seemed we were in a cabin. Before investigating any further I went to the a joining bathroom. Upon coming out I felt hand twist in my hair and pull me back. Pulling the ribbins in my hair out. Turning around I realised it was Jason. "What the hell you ass! I had to pee! Excuse me for having to get rid of my bodly fluids. I'm not you toy you know. You keep me here, but you cant force me to do things" I yelled throwing myself onto the bed and going underneath the covers. I was so exhusted from the long day that I must have fallen asleep.

Jasons POV

Sleeping peacefull. SLEEPING AND PURE my mother mentioned in my head. Pure? I wondered as Kayla turned in her sleep. VIRGIN my mom said. Looking at her thin frame and petite self I felt protective of her. Until a thought came into my self. YOUR BOTH PURE my mom hinted. Me monster. I thought sadly for once wishing I had stayed dead, but I mangaed to hear Kayla whisper "Jay" before my thoughts could go any farther. And for once. I smiled.


	5. Heartless?

Chapter 4 Heartless?

I woke up the next day to find a white dress and some blue flipflops on the foot of the bed. Putting them on I treaded down the stairs slowly. Only to smell eggs and my stomach to grumble giving me away. Jason turned to me pointed to a chair and turned back to the plate he was making. I sat down at the counter and as jason turned around began to put my annoy hair up. Jason slapped my hand away. Narrowing my eyes at him I tried again. This time he took the rubberband away from me. "Pretty" he wrote down on a napkin. I laughed harsley. " Your time underwater must have screwed with your eyes. I am not pretty." I said stictly. I saw anger flash behind his mask as he threw my plate down infront of me, grabbed his machete, and left.


	6. The Truth

Chapter 5

What did I do? Most importantly why did I care! I was trapped for goodness sake. Or was I. I mean he has not really done anything unpleasnt, but his anger... I scared me. With a sigh I decided to go find him. I was never a mean child, I wanted to work things out, because really? Why can't we be friends.

Leaving the house with my stomach growling I went searching for Jason. I didn't know where to go, what if I went to far. Would he hurt me and try to keep me? Kicking rock out my path in a random direction I heard a crack. Slowy I crept around the cabin only to see Jason shirtless...

I felt the heat rush to between my legs and my cheeks. He was wow he had abbs. He was dead, was he. Was he a zombie. He was so attractive tropping wood. I was surprised he wasnt killing people. Then again it's pretty quite here. As he bent over for somemore wood I saw his chest muscles move and I gasped in shock.

Jasons POV

I remembered what happen. Was me dangous to her? I liked her. Did she like me. Did she want to stay. My mom sure approved of her. She upset me. She's pretty, why she no see it. I looked at her. She was red not her normal ivory. With my machete I wrote "You feel ok" in the dirt.

"Um ya, it's just hot outside, I im Me, I mean I think I'll go for a swim." Kayla said stuttering. "Has clothes, no suit" I wrote. " Well, I'll just have to make due wont I?" Kayla said before she sauntered off.

Kaylas POV

He's dead and hot no biggie. I thought as I walked to the beach. What are you thinking Kayla major biggie! I yelled at myself as I kicked off my sandles. I wonder where my parents thought I was. My friends, do you think they sent a search group looking for me? I onder what they though happpened. He killed me, tourchered me, rap.. I shook the last thought out of my head. Shaking out of the summer dress I walked straight into the cool water in nothing but my blue bra and matching panties. I had just dived under about just a dozen waves when I turned around to see a shirtless Jason watching me.

Jason POV

Was watching Kayla. So perfect. Hope I was not creepy. She noticed me and slowly walked out. "Hey" she said dripping wet. Her body. Athletic. Lean. Curved. "PURE" my moms voice popped in. I shook it out as I stared. "ummmm" Kayla said staring at her toes. Slowly I pushed her brown wet hair behind her ear. She looked up. "pretty face." I stated. With that said she turned away. I grabbed her arms, making her stare into my tense eyes through my mask. She then started crying.

Kaylas POV

"I'm sorry." I sniffed. " I was bullied like you. I mean of course it didnt get as bad as you like you know... but I actually had to live with it and now you complimenting me. I just think its a joke" I hiccup. Jason tilted his head as if asking how. "I know, I know, I'm not ugly or so you say. But you know I have a big nose, large forehead, big eyes. Those things are imperfections in media. Things people make fun of you about" I say my tears slowly streaming down my face. "Teach" Jason writes in the sand and pulls my hand to follow him. Teach me what?


	7. Coping

Chapter 7 coping

Jason gives me his machete and makes a swinging motion. "umm I'm good at throwing not chopping." I tell him nervous knowing I could never take a life, but I wanted him to be happy. He looks at me and tilts his head as if asking throw. Sighing I find and animal and lock on. With a deep breath I take the machete and throw it at the fast moving squirrel about 1 yard away. Clapping Jason grabbed my hand and pulls me toward my kill. Then he pulls the machete out and slashes away getting blood everywhere. Surprisingly, I was cool with it…


	8. Fast Paced

I woke up and stretched. Hey I could stretch. No more hand tied to bed, but no clothes, was a probably. Sitting up and yawning I noticed a big shirt on my bed. Was it Jason? Nah.I thought as I put it on. Slowly creeping out of the loud old bed I tiptoed across the freezing floor and opened the cabin door. It seemed like we were at a camp, but the sign was to old to tell. I looked around and made a run for the lake. The water was cold just how I liked it. Stripping out of my clothes I dived in to get the dried blood off. Only to realize where exactly I was…

**Jason POV**

Walking grounds. No strangers. Are safe. Girl Safe? YES BABY GIRL VERY SAFE my mom said. Girl yell at Jason I reply. GIRL SCARED, YOU SCARED HER MY SON, YOU DO KILL. Jason no hurt her. She hurt Jason maybe. She like rest. YOU CAN FEEL SHES NOT. YOU'RE A MAN NOW JASON. YOUR VIRGIN SHE TO. GO TO HER. "Virgin." I grumble going to her.

**Kayla's POV**

I am so damn stupid. Jason, died in a river, at a camp. What other camp would he take you too! Oh my god this is so wrong I think running out of the river cold and naked. Right into Jason chest. I scurry back in the sand even though he doesn't move towards me. Who says he wants to keep me? He can kill me now and not keep his promise. What about my friends and life. I think shivering. I look back up at the man who was a giant compared to me.

**Jason POV**

She was .But Jason no hurt her. "What are you looking?" at she asked. What was me looking at? Flesh. Not bad kind like of councilors who have sex and no watch what mean kids do to Jason. But untouched smooth kind. I take stick and write out in sand _Naked. _Kayla looks at words and grabs shirt. Grabs arm. _Pretty _ I write. YES JASON PRETTY SHOW HER HOW PRETTY.

**Kayla's POV**

I mean I'm like 17 and Jason is like the only guy who turns me on, but he's also like psychotic so you never know what he's planning. So like here I am standing naked with a shirt as barrier thinking, what's he thinking. I feel like a puppet waiting for its master's commands. With one small step Jason closed the distance between us and lightly pulled the shirt from my hands and let it fall to the floor. Then her looked at me really looked at me.

Jason POV

Different parts. Lady Parts. Jason likes lady parts. Jason likes love. But pretty girl no loves a Monster. SHE MIGHT. SHOW HER YOU LIKE HER. MAYBE SHE LIKES YOU TOO. YOU GUYS ARE THE SAME. Jason reach out one finger to stroke cheek then shoulder, then breast that bounce in a fun way. Then down to tummy, then hip then Jason went to see one part he couldn't see because he was so tall but girl stopped me.

**Kayla's POV**

Don't knock having a dead guy feel you up until it happens and boy is it good. I mean I'm a tough girl I can handle things rough, but knowing he could be gentle too made me speechless. His touch was feather light and made me want to do anything he'd want, but I was a smart girl. As I grabbed his hand to stop it from going to the one place I've never been touched before he stepped back and put his head down. Pulling on my shirt I walked up to him. "Jason?" I called no response. "Jay?" I asked not knowing why I called him that. This made him look at me. "You didn't hurt me and it wasn't wrong it felt… nice" I said smiling, but before you touch a girl you get to know them." I add patting his chest. _Nam?_ He writes in sand. "Name?" I ask. He nods. Oh ya he never finished school. "Kayla" I answer standing on my toes to kiss him through his mask.

**Jason POV.**

Lips. Soft. Want more of girl. Want all. KAYLA! Name familiar. I push Kayla off and walk off to cabin to go get something.

**Kayla's POV**

I fall back with a thud. One minute this dude is all over me next he's gone what the hell. I think standing up brushing off sand. Damn dead boys were more complicated the alive one. At that thought Jason came back with a picture. It was of him and a girl with waist long curly hair in a dress and big brown eyes. That girl was me. So that's what happened. This was the memory I lost when I went over the edge and cut myself after the drowning of Jason Voorhees…..


	9. Realization

_**Chapter 9 Realization**_

I need to get away. I how could I forget what put me in the hospital to begin with. My only best friend. If anyone was a monster here it's me. I would have run on forever if Jason had not grabbed my waist threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the cabin. Their he sat me down in his lap and just stared at me. Making me cry harder. "I'm sorry I was your best friend wasn't I?" I ask feeling pathetic. He raises one finger " Only?" I ask he nods. Damn he wasn't helping. He stares at me wanting to hear my story. "After you died at like 10 I was depressed and sad. Not at them because they're all going to hell, but at myself. They said they were gonna play kickball with you. I was 13 I should have know it was a lie." I cry out as Jason rubs my back. "So I took a knife and cut myself. For fun, like you do your victims except I don't die." I say looking down at the scars on my wrist. Jason tilts his head to the side. "cut?" he grumbles questionably. I get up grab his machete and show him exactly what I mean.

**Jason POV**

Girl . so,things wrong. She grabbed Jason's knife and makes self bleed. She says ow but then smiles as blood falls. No hurt self. Hurt Self bad!

**Kayla POV**

It hurt, I hadn't cut in a while like 3 years to be exact but it's like riding a bike, You never forget how. At first Jason is confused but then his hazel eyes get smaller and her groans in anger pushing the table out the way and wrenching the machete out of my hand. He takes a peace of his shirt rips it and ties it around my wound. " I thought you liked blood?" I asked Jason. "Not yours." He said walking out

At that moment I got cramps. I wonder what he would do about my period…


	10. Chapter 10 My Story

_**Chapter 9 Realization**_

I need to get away. I how could I forget what put me in the hospital to begin with. My only best friend. If anyone was a monster here it's me. I would have run on forever if Jason had not grabbed my waist threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the cabin. Their he sat me down in his lap and just stared at me. Making me cry harder. "I'm sorry I was your best friend wasn't I?" I ask feeling pathetic. He raises one finger " Only?" I ask he nods. Damn he wasn't helping. He stares at me wanting to hear my story. "After you died at like 10 I was depressed and sad. Not at them because they're all going to hell, but at myself. They said they were gonna play kickball with you. I was 13 I should have know it was a lie." I cry out as Jason rubs my back. "So I took a knife and cut myself. For fun, like you do your victims except I don't die." I say looking down at the scars on my wrist. Jason tilts his head to the side. "cut?" he grumbles questionably. I get up grab his machete and show him exactly what I mean.

**Jason POV**

Girl . so,things wrong. She grabbed Jason's knife and makes self bleed. She says ow but then smiles as blood falls. No hurt self. Hurt Self bad!

**Kayla POV**

It hurt, I hadn't cut in a while like 3 years to be exact but it's like riding a bike, You never forget how. At first Jason is confused but then his hazel eyes get smaller and her groans in anger pushing the table out the way and wrenching the machete out of my hand. He takes a peace of his shirt rips it and ties it around my wound. " I thought you liked blood?" I asked Jason. "Not yours." He said walking out

At that moment I got cramps. I wonder what he would do about my period…


	11. Chapter 11 Double Life

Chapter 11 Double Life

Kayla's POV

I had the best sleep in what felt like years. I never knew I could miss such simple things such as a nice bed, and heat. The one thing I was missing most was water. The need to be clean had me hungry. This dress was nice, but too nice to be on a dirty body. I woke up and began pacing back and forth. What had just happened to me? I ran away from my old best friend because of a nightmare with Jeb. Now I'm with Jeb hiding from my ex best friend. I sat at the desk trying to comprehend, well everything, but Jeb walked in first. The words that left his mouth scared me. "You need to hide."

Jeb POV

"What why?" she asked quickly coming close to me. Soon she realized the little space between us and stepped back. Save the questions for later" I reply before grabbing her hand and hauling her down the ladder. She surprisingly stays quite until were in my room. As soon as the door shuts behind me she starts backing into a corner. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. And I'm not going to let that thing hurt you either. It's just, my dad came home a week early and if I keep you here without a good explanation I'll be grounded. Again" I say quickly scratching my head. Before I knew it a heated Kayla was up in my face.

Kayla's POV

I followed thinking we were in danger. Jeb was the only safety I had my mom was away who know where for business and my dad. Well I don't even know who he is. I feel safe, until I realized we were in Jeb's room. His dark blue room with car rims on the wall and half naked girl posters as well, typical. I was scared of what he might do. That was the only emotion I was feeling until he mentioned Jason. No it was when he called Jason a thing. That was when I exploded. Screw the distance I walked up to him face to face. "Thing? Fuck you, you bastard sure you got what you wanted from me but what did he do huh? What the hell did this boy ever do to you besides being himself. Do you think he chose to be deformed huh do you!? You think he choose that life. And you, tell me your little friends were gonna play kickball with him. Knowing your clique and gf Chelsea would kill him. If he's an it then what are you?" I ask not waiting for an answer as I poke him in the chest with my finger making him back up towards his door. "An asshole? Bitch? Faggot? Oh I got a better one Monster. Or maybe you'd prefer murder." It was after I said those words that I notice that the door had reopened and an eye was looking through the crack. I screamed and jumped back.

Jeb POV

Those words hit me straight in the heart. I didn't know how to answer. Good thing I didn't have too. Kayla screamed before I could and as a reaction I turned around pushing Kayla behind me to shield her. "What did I say about uninvited company?" my dad Joseph said fully opening up the door. I sighed a breath of relief. "And what's with all the yelling?" he added. "It was a simple disagreement Pops." I say hoping to get off the hook that easily. "And what's she doing here. I've been gone no more than 5 days and theirs a stranger here? What will Chelsea think." He states eyes glossing over. I needed to think, he was getting angry, and fast. "Dad she is not a stranger, its Kayla and I don't care what she thinks Kayla is my fiancé." I say wrapping my arm around Kayla's tiny waist. Tiny? She used to be tubby. " Fiancé?!" They both shout. I nod. My dad stares at her for what seems like forever before he speaks. "You have grown and changed spectacularly my darling. I hope he treats you well. And I hope you don't spend all my money on little tight things like his Chelsea did." He said to Kayla. Turning to me he added "I'm proud you found someone decent my boy. I'm out to get dinner." My dad said before stepping out closing the door behind him. I walked over to my bed and laid down on it exhausted. " Is their anyway to get me out of this?" Kayla mumbled. "Nope" I replied hopelessly. " Fine, but you better take me shopping she countered.

First we went to Victoria Secret and me made me wait outside. So I told her once if she wanted to keep on shopping, she wasn't allowed out of my sight….

Kayla's POV

We walked into a random store with a fancy name I name I normally wouldn't be able to afford. By the time I finish taking in the surroundings Jeb has a handful of clothes for me to wear. I grab them as I run into the only dressing room in the store. Surrounded by chairs as if this is a fashion show. Shaking my head I shut the door after me. I try on the first shirt its huge one me. Then the next is the same. What's going one. I look at the size 12….What is this boy thinking. I walk out of the dressing room half named and watch Jeb's eyes go from half asleep to fully awake trying to memorize my body with his eyes. I lifted his head up to my face and said " For someone who's staring at my body so much you sure suck at sizes." Jeb just shakes his head and laughs as he goes to find some knew clothes. "You were a chubby kid he calls back.

Time to try again I think as I begin to change into the pile of clothes he bought me. *15 minutes later* The shorts were shorter then my underpants. The skirts looked like headbands. The tshirts looked like I was wearing clothes 2 sizes too short. The jeans made my butt look HUGE and the dresses. Don't get me started on the dresses. I had given up hope on it all when at the bottom of the pile I spotted A thigh length baby blue dress with an open back and plunging neckline. I walked out of the dressing room with that one item in hand. "Just this?" Jeb asked surprised. "Yes, lets go shopping at my kind of store." I said as I walked out of le Fancy clothes es Store.

Jeb POV

I was pretty sure she wouldn't wear anything I wanted her too, but a guy can dream can't he. She tugs me behind her into a store with all these grudge like clothing and starts pulling them of the rack. A long highlow skull dress here. A black tutu their, a red corset somewhere, a couple of vans, a couple of converse, a couple of boots. My head was spinning from the dark straight to bright colors. "I'll be back" I said as I left the store.

Walking around, I began to feel better. I was not used to ummm that. I stop infront of a Jewlery store and buy a random ring. I don't even remember what it looks like. All I know Is that even if were playing engaged I took something away from her she cant get back. I owe her so much more. Stopping in front of SleepAway I walked in. She needed Pj's then we could leave. I grabbed 4 pairs of lounge wear pants and a couple of shirts to match when I fel a hand around my waist. I was about to ask how Kayla paid for her clothes without me when a voice whispered in my ear. " You know I like to wear clothes a lot less um what's the word conservative."

Chelsea POV

So I was just walking around checking out the male scenery and making sure that no girls needed to be put back in the place when I pass by Jeb holding like girl boy clothes. Like I don't even know what its called it was Hid-i-ous. I wrap my arms around his waist and tell him nicely that those clothes better not be for me. But if they weren't for me, then who were they for? I mean every girl in town knows not to touch my property, so who could be so stupid as to even try. I don't want to hurt my brain thinking about it so I throw some Lingerie and a silk thin pink and purple nightie at him as well. " I'll before to stop by later to pick up my stuff" I call back as I wink and strut out the store.

Jebs POV

Thank god I didn't have to speak. I don't know how I would have covered up for this. My mom? Nah shes dead. My sister? I don't have one. I didn't even hear her come in. One minute im just shopping happily wondering how to get Kayla to accept the ring and the next POOF. All 5'9 of Chelsea is standing infront of me in cut off shorts and a tanktop top with kiss me across the top. Her orange hair so straight I was sure it could cut me. But I had managed Everything was fine now off to find Kayla.


	12. Chapter 12 Even Deeper in Lies

Chapter 12 Even Deeper in Lies

We were back in Jebs room, I was unloading the bags an he was changing into his pj's when he handed me a little box. Before I could ask what was in it the doorbell rang and Jeb jumped and muttered a "shit she's here jump into the shower" and ran out the room. "Confused I just nodded and did as I was told admiring the ring as I put it on under the warm shower water. It was beautiful and a perfect fit. How did he know. It was a dolphin intertwined with another. I liked the ring a lot, but I knew I would never be able to keep it. After brushing out my wet hair and hoping it won't curl into a mess I hop out the shower. Only to realize I never brought clothes in to change with me. Grabbing Jeb's COD shirt I walk out of the shower only to hear a surprised Jeb yell Kayla and push a girl off the bed.

Jeb's POV

I don't even know what happened. I opened the door she didn't say hello or anything, just that she wanted her clothes. So I lead her upstairs to give her the bag and next thing I know we were on the bed making out her shirt off and her hand under mine. But when Kayla walked out of the shower all innocent and not knowing what was going on. I felt guilty and pushed Chelsea off. "What happened to the clothes I bought you?" I asked. "Forgot to go in with them." She replied back matter afactly as she stared down a now fully dressed Chelsea who was trying to process things. There was an awkward silence. Coughing I added, "Well, it looks better on you then me. Feel free to wear my clothes anytime." I said to Kayla honestly. Finally she broke eye contact with Chelsea and smiled at me. Then she did something I never thought she would do. She twirled her hair, giggled, kissed me on the cheek and then sat back on the bed. As if she lived her all along. I looked at the now VERY flustered Chelsea.

Chelsea POV

So I was just in a random I want Jeb mood and this little girl walks out the shower just as stuff was getting good. And ok, I would have known if she was from around here for sure because theirs no way I would let her around Jeb. Like come on. Everyone in town is like Caucasian and this girl with her gray eyes dark skin and long hair looked like a firkin amazon princess. What did he like hire an out of town prostitute? All these things were going through my mind until I remembered he called her Kayla and saw her kiss him. Turning to them both I said "Kayla that fat pig you popped back at camp." Jeb's eyes narrow and he replies through clenched teeth "This is my cousins step sister from out of town. Now are you going to leave, or do I have to make you. Your being rude to my guest." I look at Kayla one more time. She's short with waist long hair that has perfect curls and a perfect oval face. Her legs are long and she had nice curves hiding under that T-shirt. She definitely wasn't that fat girl from camp no way. And almost being Jeb's family took away what would have been a very close competition. "Finally someone else who's pretty to look at besides me." I say tossing my hair over my shoulder and walking out.

Jeb POV

"Look she had no right to say that ok?" I said turning towards Kayla taking her hand noticing the ring and smiling. "She was right though. I was I probably still would be if it hadn't been for me…. Look, I'm tired, I'm going to the attic" she said rising. I hold her hand preventing her from standing and lay down next to her so that were facing each other. "You were perfect then, your perfect now" I say pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm different" she whispers blinking back tears. "Uniqueness is beautiful". I say looking into her eyes. Then without thinking I kiss her. Just a soft comfort kiss, but the fact that she doesn't push away and she kissed me back gives me the strength to leave the kiss at something innocent and smile back. I look at her for a few moments to see if shell regret what she does. Instead what she does is bit her lip, turn pink, and hide her face in my chest. No more than 5 minutes later she begins to snore. And shortly after, so do I.

I woke up to a Kayla curled up into my chest. We were like a puzzle. One who fit perfectly. I stand up and stretch wishing that I could touch her, kiss her, love her. But I knew that I didn't just want her. I wanted her to want me as well. Shaking my hand out of my face I trudge downstairs in my navy blue plaid pajama pants and a matching tank top. I stop at the counter to see two plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes side by side next to my dad who's drinking coffee. When he sees me he puts the cup down he says. " We need to talk. Then better wake up the wife for breakfast." I sit down next to my dad nervous. " You know at first I thought this whole fiancé thing was a joke to get you out of trouble. So I went up to check on you. But then I saw you to. Laying down in bed just talking. And you were saying things I never thought you were capable of saying. And your right she is beautiful along with different, but that's good for you. You really like her don't you?" he asked me. " Yes." I reply knowing for sure its true. " Go get her boy" my dad says giving me one of those rare smiles. With that said I rush upstairs for Kayla.

Now how do I wake her I think staring at her like a creeper. I poke her, I push her. Wow this girl was sleeping. "Babe" I whisper in her ear liking that it was her I was referring to. "urrub" she grumbled still asleep. Laughing softly I lean over and kiss me fiancé, prepared for a one sided sleepy kiss. Instead she kisses me back hard and says "come here" I laugh loud now knowing she's awake. "Come on I say I'm hungry " I say as I lift her up bridal style and carry her down the stairs both of us laughing. Downstairs I see my dad smiling at us. Kayla notices to and jumps out of my arms fixing herself. "Hi Mr. Joseph, um sir Cárdenaz." She says doing that nervous shirt tugging thing she does. Laughing my dad stands up and hugs the girl who's 2 times as big as her. "Call me dad. And no need to be shy. I know you and Jeb will be doing a lot of that and a lot more in the future" he says winking. " Dadddd" I say embarrassed while Kayla stands their and giggles. " Now how old are you girl?" my dad asks taking Kayla's hands looking at the ring. Thank god I bought it. 18? I mouth to Kayla questionable, hoping. Younger she mouths back. Shit we were screwed. " Dad you said love could be found at any age. I mean now it matters but in the future it really wont. I'm willing to make sure this relationship is willing to work if you don't judge her based on her age. " I say holding Kayla. " I knew she was younger then you. I wasn't too sure about that but you have suddenly grown balls so she's perfect for you age difference or not. You have my blessing" he says kissing u both on the forehead before heading upstairs.

I watch her as she eats. Very lady like might I add. "How old are you anyway?" I ask nervously drinking my orange juice. " I'm turning 17 in 3 months" she says seriously facing me. I choke on my juice. "Your 6 years younger then me!" I shout. " That didn't stop you before" she mumbles. The room goes silent. With a sigh she turns to me and take my hands " You may be a cougar but your my cougar" she says trying to keep a straight face. I look at her and wink " Don't make me go their.

After breakfast we both lay on the couch catching up. Trying to forget about Jason for as long as possible. "First kiss?" I ask stroking her thigh as she watches my hand move slowly, lightly up and down her leg. I want to see where my limit is how far I can get and how hard I need to work. " ummmm Jason" she says nervously. I laugh she is so cute and innocent. "You?" she asked. " Megan" I reply matter of factly. " Big ass boobed Megan?" she asked. I nod. Come to think of it Megan's boobs weren't larger then Kayla's. " You know. You guys look about the same size. It would be better if I could feel them" I say jokingly. Kayla laughs and says "she's hot". I think about what she said for a moment. " Are you like…" I wiggle my finger meaning does she like girls and boys. She looks down. "That's hot." I say laughing. She hit me play fully and I pull her on top of me. Running my hand along her backside to the small of her back as her breathing get slower. " First time" I almost whisper forgetting about the obvious answer. " You" she says not noticing due to the fact that we were both focused on what I was doing to her. " Since then?" I not really wanting to hear that she's been with anyone else. Hoping even though I knew I didn't deserve it. "No one" she says so low I wouldn't be able to hear if it wasn't for the fact that her whole body was now on mine. My hand goes up to her bra strap surprised she hadn't stop me yet. " You?" she asks stopping my hand. Damn I think frowning. " If I like your answer you can continue" she says watching my shocked face. "Umm 3 girls multiple times with each" I say trying to think when the only thing in my mind is wanting Kayla's body so bad. She sits up on me rubbing her self against my hard on unconsciously. I moan not realizing I'd done it. She looks at me for a moment before she smiles and starts tugging on the waistband of my Calvin Klein's. " Don't tease… please" I say biting my lip trying to keep myself under control. " Am I going to have to get you checked before we have sex Jeb?" she asks. "I've been checked. Haven't been sexually active for 5 months and still clean." I say before I realize she had talk about us both having sex. "k" she says as she lays back down on my chest. I look at her for a couple of minutes before I flip her over and start sucking on her neck. She grabs my hair and starts moaning. I move my way down her collarbone towards her chest as I hear her breathing getting shallower. " Jeb" she moans. "Ya" I say leaving kisses all over her. "Stop" she says looking at me. Ahh shit I did it again. "Sorry I just thought" I said scratching my head not knowing what to say. She flicks me " You didn't hear my whole sentence did you?" she asks. I shake my head. With a sigh she says " What if we go to far and I don't want to stop? " she asks. I want to laugh. The answer was obvious, but I didn't want to make her feel bad. "Then we make love." I whisper in her ear. "Love?" she asks and freezes. "Yes" I say and tickle her now knowing I do love her. And because of that. I could wait. I wanted to make love to my wife. Once she actually did accept to be my fiancé. I had to win Kayla's heart.


End file.
